<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tonight, Let's Leave it All Behind by MarieBoheme</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23931766">Tonight, Let's Leave it All Behind</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarieBoheme/pseuds/MarieBoheme'>MarieBoheme</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, Porn with Feelings, Post-Time Skip, Smut, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:08:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,707</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23931766</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarieBoheme/pseuds/MarieBoheme</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Unable to sleep the night before their march towards Enbarr, Byleth wanders the monastery, only to discover she is not the only one being kept awake by uncertainty for the future.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>226</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tonight, Let's Leave it All Behind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>As one of my new favorite ships, I've been itching to write some smut for this pairing for a while now and finally got around to putting pen to paper (so to speak) now that I'm stuck inside like most of the world. I'm nervous to put this out there as there is already so much amazing smut available; please accept my humble offering to the fandom.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Byleth couldn’t sleep.</p>
<p>During her years spent as a mercenary, she’d trained her body to be able to shut down at a moment’s notice, no matter how uncomfortable the location. It was a necessary part of conserving her energy to always be in top form for combat. It was a skill that had recently wavered, the years spent in the comfort of Garreg Mach having made her soft. </p>
<p>The next morning, they would begin their march towards Enbarr. Towards Edelgard and the might of the imperial army. Everything they had been working towards since she’d awoken and made her way back to the monastery and her former students had been leading to this. And despite her confidence in both her ability to lead and the sheer fortitude of the Blue Lions and the allies they had amassed, the pragmatist in her was aware of the very real possibility that they could all fall in battle. That she might be nearing not only <em>her</em> last days, but those of everyone she had grown to care for. </p>
<p>Life had been much less complicated when she was unburdened by friendships, when she had only her own safety and that of her father to worry about.</p>
<p>As she tossed and turned, she couldn’t shake the feeling that she had missed something crucial in her planning for the upcoming invasion that could doom them all. Realizing that she would be unable to sleep in her current state, she dragged herself from her bed with a heavy sigh. Taking a moment to make herself presentable, she shed her sleeping clothes for a simple frock that she rarely wore but which was perfect for times like these when she couldn’t be bothered with the complicated clasps and designs of her usual ensemble.</p>
<p>The monastery was unsurprisingly deserted given the hour, save for a few guards who nodded at her as she walked by. In the distance, she could make out the sounds of what appeared to be some drunken shouting near the dining hall–most likely soldiers preparing themselves for the march the next day towards what very well could be their death. As she passed the training hall, she swore she could hear what were Felix’s telltale grunts as he sparred, most likely with himself, but again she kept walking. This was not the time for socializing–not that Felix would have welcomed the intrusion as it was. </p>
<p>Byleth enjoyed the solitude and quiet as she made her to the second floor. In her periphery, from deep within the Archbishop’s chambers she could make out a faint light–most likely Seteth burning the midnight oil, just as restless as she was about their departure the next day. In addition to the weight of battle, she knew he worried about Rhea’s safety in the hands of the Empire. She would like to think that Edelgard, despite her hatred for the Archbishop, would not sink so low as to torture or maim the head of the church, but her recent actions suggested that there was little she wasn’t willing to do to accomplish her goals. The sooner they reached Enbarr, the better it would be for everyone. Not just for Rhea and her friends, but Fódlan as a whole. The people’s wounds would finally be able to start healing.</p>
<p>With the late hour and the relatively desolate state of the rest of the monastery, Byleth had expected to find the council room empty. It was hard enough to get everyone assembled there when they were needed, after all. Instead, she was surprised to find it already occupied, a lone figure hunched over the map laid out in the middle of the rectangular table. It seemed she wasn’t the only one fretting over their upcoming plan of attack.</p>
<p>Dimitri didn’t notice her at first, as his right side faced the doorway. But his hearing made up for his blind spot as the sound of her footsteps, however careful, made her presence known. “Ah, Professor. I take it you also had a hard time sleeping?”</p>
<p>Byleth merely nodded, silent as she approached him so that she could get a better look at the map in front of him. “Figured I may as well make use of the time and review our strategy for any weaknesses.”</p>
<p>Dimitri shifted so that he could look at her with his good eye, sitting partially on the table. Byleth took his place, her eyes scanning over the map as he answered her. “I had the same idea. But despite a careful review, I haven’t been able to find anything I would change to improve our chances against the imperial army. Not surprising considering we have Fódlan’s top strategist on our side.”</p>
<p>The corner of her lips twitched at his words. Ever since Dimitri had returned to his senses a few months earlier, he had also returned to his previous patterns of complimenting her leadership skills and her knack for devising battle tactics (if only he knew that she literally had divine intervention on her side for as long as they had been fighting together). These types of exchanges reminded her of a simpler time, when their dynamic had been so much simpler as that of a teacher and her diligent student. Nowadays, she didn’t quite know what she was to him–some unknown combination of teacher, strategist, confidant, and friend. Maybe once the war was over, she could begin to unravel that mystery.</p>
<p>“You overestimate my capabilities, Dimitri,” she told him. </p>
<p>“I highly doubt that, Professor,” he responded with a small smile. “I’ve encountered my fair share of advisors both back in Faerghus and here at the monastery, and I can assure you that you are the most capable among them by a wide margin.”</p>
<p>With any of her other former students, Byleth would have suspected an ulterior motive behind his flattery, but she knew Dimitri was not one to deliver a compliment disingenuously. “I’ll be sure to tell Gilbert that the next time I see him.” In her periphery, she saw his expression grow sheepish as she returned to studying the map, her eyes scanning the various set pieces set atop as she let out a deep sigh. </p>
<p>This got Dimitri’s attention. “Something the matter with our strategy?”</p>
<p>Byleth shook her head, turning away from the table so that she could perch herself at its edge beside him. “No–not at all. I just can’t help but feel that no matter how well we prepare, there’s still a higher chance of failure than I’m comfortable with. That Edelgard has something up her sleeve that we haven’t anticipated yet.”</p>
<p>He fidgeted at the use of his stepsister’s name. Although it didn't bring him as much rage as it once had, he still flinched at the mention of her as if burned. She doubted that sort of reaction would ever pass, and at the most would soften somewhat once the war was over. “Our preparations can only take us so far. At some point, all we can do is hope that luck and the goddess are on our side.“</p>
<p>Byleth did not hide her surprise at his comment, turning to look at him. “I thought you weren’t a religious man.”</p>
<p>“I don’t consider myself to be one.” He hesitated before continuing. “But during my years alone spent wandering the wilderness, even with my skill and training, I should have died a hundred times over. Something out there must have been looking out for me, beyond just my quest for revenge. I always thought stories of the goddess to be fantasy, but now, I can’t help but wonder…”</p>
<p>As thoughts of her green-haired companion appeared at the front of her mind, she chewed on her lip nervously. If only he knew that proof of the goddess was sitting beside him. Maybe one day she could share that with him. But for now, it was time to redirect the conversation. </p>
<p>“You know, back when my father and I were running with our old merc gang, we’d usually drink the night before a big job. They claimed it would bring good luck,” she said wistfully. “Although, I’m pretty sure they just liked any excuse to get drunk, since we’d usually drink again as soon as a job was done to celebrate. There were some men that I never saw sober despite working with them for months.”</p>
<p>Dimitri chuckled then got a pensive look on his face. “A stroke of good luck…” he mused. “Well, it couldn’t hurt to try to procure as much of that as we possibly could. Hold on for just one moment.”</p>
<p>Byleth watched as he retreated further into the room, rummaging in a cabinet that was pressed against the back wall. She made no effort to hide the shock on her face when he returned with a bottle of what appeared to be alcohol in his hands.</p>
<p>“Sylvain,” he explained sheepishly. </p>
<p>She rolled her eyes but smiled at the absurdity of it. “Of course.”</p>
<p>Dimitri approached, taking a seat next to her on the table edge. He offered her the bottle. “There weren’t any glasses, but I figured we could make do. Would you like to do the honors?”</p>
<p>She studied the label on the bottle for a moment. It seemed they had unearthed Sylvain’s stash of bourbon, and although she was far from an expert, it appeared to be an expensive one at that. She’d considered this indulgence compensation for having put up with his antics for so long. </p>
<p>The liquid was surprisingly smooth as it went down, a lot more palpable than previous bourbons she had tried. This was definitely on the higher end of quality. If she lived to see the end of this week, she should ask Sylvain where he got his supply. After taking a sizable swig, she passed the bottle to Dimitri. It didn’t go unnoticed the way his brow crinkled as he drank, and she wondered if he’d ever tried any spirits aside from the obligatory wine or beer at a feast. Despite his status as crown prince and the horrors of war he had experienced and even committed firsthand, there was still a certain naivety to him that she found endearing. The cruel world hadn’t fully corrupted him just yet. </p>
<p>“How do you find it?”</p>
<p>“I can’t say I care for it,” he admitted sourly.</p>
<p>“Perhaps your tastes are not as refined as they should be then,” she teased him as she reached over to grab the bottle once more, taking another large swallow before handing it back to him.</p>
<p>He didn’t seem convinced, but drank more nonetheless. It amused her to notice that he took a much more sizable swig this time, as if he was trying to keep up with her. </p>
<p>They sat in a comfortable silence as they passed the bottle back and forth, Byleth shooting quick glances to the side as she tried to imagine the thoughts running through his head. She knew the degree to which Dimitri could bottle up his feelings of guilt and culpability, more than any leader she had ever known. While she felt responsible for the lives of her former students and allies, he had the entire of the Kingdom and now the Alliance to worry about. He carried the burden of the fate of the nation on his shoulders.</p>
<p>When she felt that they’d both had enough, she lazily placed the bottle next to her so that it covered a portion of the map, with no protest from Dimitri. Leaning back on her elbows, her eyes began to scan the elaborate patterns along the ceiling. She could feel the effect of the alcohol already kicking in, providing her with a pleasant buzz that helped ease her worries, at least somewhat.</p>
<p>“It’s time like these that I miss my father the most,” Byleth blurted out, causing Dimitri to look at her with mild shock. It was unlike her to share something so personal without being prompted. Another side effect of the alcohol, she assumed. “Even before I began teaching at Garreg Mach, I would seek his guidance on almost everything. When I first came here, I was so nervous about failing my classroom that I would run all my lessons by him beforehand.” She smiled unconsciously at the memories her words brought to the surface. “Although I’m glad he didn’t have to live through this war, he would have been a great resource and comfort to have around. Sometimes when I pass by his old room, I still expect to find him in there, with that signature smirk of his and a word of snarky but well-intentioned advice.”</p>
<p>Dimitri chuckled. “I didn’t know Captain Jeralt well, but he seemed like a good fighter and an even better man. It’s a crime that he was taken away from you so soon in life.”</p>
<p>Something about the solemness in his voice reminded Byleth of how Dimitri had changed after her father had been murdered. About how he had offered to make her enemies his own, to make her quest for revenge his own. At the time, she hadn’t known the magnitude of how deeply he was still haunted by the deaths he had witnessed firsthand at such a tender age. Trauma that had unfortunately been put on full display after their reunion. “And what about you, Dimitri?”</p>
<p>Her question took him off guard. “I don’t understand what you mean, Professor.”</p>
<p>Byleth fidgeted in place, realizing that she needed to tread carefully upon bringing up Dimitri’s ghosts. She didn’t want to accidentally offend him and undo the progress she had made in gaining his trust. “I assume as we get closer to our battle against Edelgard that your own ghosts have made themselves known more so than before. How are you faring?”</p>
<p>He looked away, and for a moment her heart sank as she thought she had gone too far. But he didn’t move away, his hand tightening ever so slightly into a fist against the table. “I have also been thinking of my father lately,” he began solemnly, low enough that she could barely hear him. “What he would think of my actions, how I’ve lived since he was killed. I’m afraid–no, I’m fairly certain–he would be disappointed in the man I’ve become.”</p>
<p>“Dimitri–”</p>
<p>He shook his head at the protest he knew was at the tip of her tongue. “You don’t need to placate me, Professor. My father was an honorable man. A man who cared deeply for his people. If he knew the things I had done just to survive, the monster I’d allowed myself to turn into…”</p>
<p>Byleth could sense that if she didn’t interrupt his train of thought in its tracks, he would begin to spiral. She reached over and placed her hand gently on his, squeezing his fingers. It had the desired effect as he paused mid-sentence, staring at their joined hands. “Dimitri,” she began once again. “You are no monster. A monster would not care as deeply for their friends and allies as I’ve seen you do. Would not look out for the monastery orphans by making sure they all have enough food and a warm bed to sleep on. I’ve looked true monsters in the eyes many times in my life, and I can tell you without a shadow of a doubt that you are not one of them.”</p>
<p>Unblinking, he continued to stare at their hands, hers still wrapped around his, a multitude of emotions evident in his expression. Byleth leaned in closer, doing her best to look him in the eye despite the awkward angle, his good eyelid fluttering at her motions. “You are a good man, Dimitri. And you will make a good King. I would bet my own life on that, time and time again."</p>
<p>A pregnant pause followed, Byleth holding her breath as she waited to see whether her words would reach him, convince him of what she already knew. When he finally lifted his head to meet her gaze, the look on his face caused her stomach to tighten unconsciously, as if her body, by some sort of divine intervention, predicted what he would do next before even he did.</p>
<p>His lips tasted like a mixture of sweat and the bourbon they had just shared, along with what she could only describe as <em>grit, </em>the musk of a man who spent his days fighting and training. His hands were deliriously warm as they reached up to cup her face, but only for a moment before landing in her hair, pulling just hard enough to cause heat to pool in her belly. Reflexively, she took hold of his shirt, curling her fists into the fabric, his heartbeat hammering strong enough in his chest that she could feel it against her fingers. A part of her brain was telling her to stop him, that there was no point in complicating things between them so close to such an important battle.</p>
<p>But another part was louder–the part of her that had been growing steadily more attracted to Dimitri lately as they worked and trained so closely together. The part that was very aware that he was no longer a boy but a man, and a deliriously handsome one at that. She’d be lying if she claimed that she hadn’t wondered what he tasted like, what his skin would feel like against hers. To know what it would be like to have him hold her close just like this, his body flush against hers as he pulled her in tighter towards him to deepen the kiss. She didn't want to let him go, consequences be damned.</p>
<p>Before the voices in her head could finish arguing, they were cut off by the sounds of footsteps in the distance. Most likely Seteth retiring for the night. They separated and froze in place, Byleth cursing under her breath as she realized that the door to the council room was wide open, their impropriety on full display should anyone decide to walk by. She could feel Dimitri’s heartbeat intensifying underneath her hand, and she imagined if she had one of her own it would be doing the same. Their tension released as the footsteps faded, and she breathed a sigh of relief at having avoided an awkward encounter with her overbearing mentor.</p>
<p>Byleth jumped down off the table, her legs still shaky and her mind hazy from the intensity of the moment. Her lips were tingling and pulsing, already missing the contact of his. But she needed to do something first. She heard Dimitri jump off the table after her, but he didn’t follow.</p>
<p>“Professor, I…” She couldn’t see his face, but his voice was laden with shame and regret. “I can’t begin to apologize. Please forgive me–it was entirely improper…”</p>
<p>As he rambled on with his apologies, Byleth quickly made her way to the doorway. Even though she did her best to do so as quietly as possible, the thud as she shut the door was booming. Dimitri stopped rambling as soon as she did, most likely having expected for her to flee from him rather than trap herself in the room with him. There was absolute silence as she reached over to slide the deadbolt in place with a resounding click. No one would be interrupting them now. </p>
<p>“Professor?” Dimitri’s voice was higher now, and his expression was one of confusion as she turned to face him and made her way slowly back towards the table. Her eyes remained locked on his as she approached, stopping just in front of him. With steady hands, she began to work the laces of her house dress. When Hilda had initially gifted it to her, she’d been aggravated at the upholstery that seemed to serve no purpose besides a decorative one. But as Dimitri watched transfixed with each new patch of skin that revealed itself, she thanked the Goddess that she had chosen to wear this particular frock when she’d decided to leave her bed earlier that night.</p>
<p>His focus remained on her half-exposed chest as she closed the distance between them, the chill of the night air causing her to shiver and making the warmth radiating off his body all the more alluring. Her hands settled hesitantly on his shoulders, giving him the chance to shy away from her touch if he wanted to. </p>
<p>He didn’t.  </p>
<p>“Dimitri,” she murmured, her palms sliding upwards to stroke the skin of his neck. His eyelid fluttered closed at the sensation of her fingers playing with the hair at the base of his neck. “There is no need to apologize.”</p>
<p>“Professor–”</p>
<p>“No,” she interrupted with a gentle shake of her head that he couldn’t see with his eye still shut. “I have not been your teacher for years now. Do not call me that.”</p>
<p>Dimitri faltered before speaking again, opening up his gaze to look at her face. “Byleth...” his voice was hoarse as he tested out the word for the first time. The sound of her own name rolling off his tongue was unexpectedly erotic, and she bit the inside of her cheek to keep its effect on her from showing. “Are-are you certain?”</p>
<p><em>Are you sure you want someone like me? </em>He didn’t need to speak the question aloud for her to hear it regardless. “I have never been more sure of anything. And I don’t intend to head towards battle tomorrow with any regrets.”</p>
<p>She didn’t need to elaborate. They both knew that they might be making their way towards their deaths when they left for Enbarr tomorrow. This could be the last chance they’d ever have to be with each other, to experience each other in that way. Not to mention another stream of thought that she knew Dimitri was not considering but which was at the front of her mind. If they were to emerge victorious after their fight with Edelgard, Dimitri would be crowned King and would rule a united Fódlan. She would return to either being a professor at Garreg Mach or go back to her life as a wandering mercenary. From talk she had overheard between Gilbert and other royal advisors, there were already discussions underway regarding which noblewoman Dimitri could wed to ensure the optimal royal coupling and produce an heir. Once he’d been assigned a Queen, she would no longer have the opportunity to be with him in this way. She wanted him badly, and this would most likely be her last chance to act on those feelings. And it was clear from the way he was looking at her, his gaze brimming with lust and need, that he shared those desires.</p>
<p>This time as he moved to kiss her, he did so slowly. His hands found her hips with a feather-light touch, and he took his time before slating his lips against hers. Now that they were standing, she needed to stand up on the tips of her toes to make up for their height difference, which gave her an excuse to lean further into him, their thin clothing the only barrier between her body and the solid wall of muscle that was his. She could effortlessly rip the layers off them both, but she knew it was better to be cautious with Dimitri and to make the most of this moment. They would only get one. </p>
<p>As his mouth moved against hers, his hands dug deeper into her hips. Byleth responded in kind by twisting her fingers higher into his hair, her nails scratching against his scalp and eliciting a moan which sent her mind into a haze. </p>
<p>Breaking their kiss, she pushed Dimitri back so that his knees hit the table and with a gentle nudge to his chest, she motioned for him to take a seat so she could climb into his lap. This time, she was the one to kiss him, more hungrily than before as her hands went straight to pulling at his hair, knowing now how much he enjoyed the sensation. His grip returned to her hips, his twitching fingers making it obvious to her that he was holding back. That wouldn’t do.</p>
<p>Pulling away from him, Byleth held back a smile at the small whine that left his lips from the loss of contact. With an impatient hand, she shrugged the sleeves of her dress down so that it pooled around her waist, exposing herself to the cool air. Dimitri’s gaze fell instantly to her bare breasts, the flush that was already beginning to form on his cheeks deepening at the sight. She wondered at the back of her mind if Dimitri had been one to fantasize about her when alone. The idea of it only served to heighten her arousal. Emboldened by her thoughts and his reaction to her body, she grabbed his hands and placed them on her breasts, relishing how he almost covered her completely.  </p>
<p>“Touch me, Dimitri,” she breathed, giving his hands a squeeze before letting go and leaving him to his own devices. As he began to caress her, she rolled her head back, biting down on her lip as he twirled his thumbs over her nipples, sending sparks of pleasure all the way down to her gut. How long had it been since she’d been touched like this? </p>
<p>Byleth gasped as his fingers were replaced by his mouth and he eagerly latched onto one of her breasts, sucking and twirling his tongue over a nipple. Arching into his mouth, she grabbed hold of his hair and gave an encouraging tug, prompting a groan that vibrated straight down her chest to between her legs as her walls clenched around nothing. As his mouth moved to lavish attention to her neglected breast, one hand replaced his tongue, tweaking her swollen nipple while the other gently stroked her back before dipping below her dress to give her ass an affectionate squeeze. </p>
<p>Through where they were pressed together, she could feel him growing harder as he touched her. Driven by the need to increase the friction between them, she rolled her hips against him, only to be rewarded with him biting down on her breast and his hands digging deeper into her skin. She was reminded of his superior strength, the ability for him to leave her a bruised mess if he chose to, the careful way he was handling her making the situation all the more arousing. Byleth continued to rock against him, consumed by the need for more, relishing the guttural noises that were escaping them both.</p>
<p>Releasing both her breasts, Dimitri pulled her towards him for a kiss, bringing her with him as they fell backward against the table in a mess of tongues and hands and heavy breathing. Byleth ended their embrace and began leaving a gentle trail of kisses against his jawline, taking his earlobe between her teeth and enjoying the way his breath hitched in response. Her hands trailed lower, slipping under the thin fabric of his evening shirt to feel the hardened muscles underneath. </p>
<p>How she would love to have her time to run her tongue and fingers over every square inch of his body, to appreciate the effects of his endless training and fighting. Since their reunion, she had grown a deep appreciation for the ways he had grown and solidified. And she wanted to see as much of him as she could. </p>
<p>“It’s not fair for me to be the only one so exposed,” she whispered in his ear, and together they made quick work of his shirt. Byleth took a moment to admire the sight of him; skin flushed and sweaty, broad shoulders, solid biceps, and defined abdominal muscles. She licked her lips before beginning to kiss her way down his chest, sucking at his skin hard enough that she was sure she’d left a mark in several places. Once satisfied with her handiwork, her hand wandered downward, gripping and palming his length through his trousers. </p>
<p>At that, something within him seemed to snap. Pulling her close to him so that they were skin to skin, he flipped her over with an unexpected grace so that she was now the one on her back. Her limbs collided with the bottle of bourbon, sending it rolling until it fell to the floor and shattered. They paid it no mind, although Byleth made a mental note to come up with an excuse to present to Sylvain at a later date when he noticed his missing stash. </p>
<p>Suddenly, he was kissing her everywhere, nipping at her skin as his hands traced her, the onslaught of pleasurable sensations causing her to squirm beneath him as she struggled on what to focus on. Calloused fingers traced her navel before moving downwards between her legs and under the skirt of her dress, sliding easily against her due to how wet she already was. Byleth whimpered as she arched into him, desperate for him to keep exploring her. His touch was inexperienced but earnest, and she didn’t think she could ever tire of it.</p>
<p>“Goddess you’re stunning,” he murmured against her neck as he kissed a line from her jaw to her shoulder. It was the first thing he’d said since they’d began. “I feel like I’m in a dream. And if I am, I do not wish to wake.”</p>
<p>“This isn’t a dream,” she reassured him. “Now, remove the rest of your clothes before I rip them off of you myself.”</p>
<p>With her help, he did away with his pants, shrugging them to the floor along with her dress and both of their boots. Once fully nude, she couldn’t help but admire the girth of him, not unexpected but very much appreciated. Taking him in now in his entirety, she was not disappointed in the slightest with what he had been hiding underneath his heavy armor. Byleth wrapped her legs around his middle to pull him closer, his cock rubbing deliciously against her inner thigh. Dimitri closed his eyes for a moment at the sensation, then leaned in so that his arms framed her body on either side. She felt him tense up.</p>
<p>“What is it?” she asked breathlessly, worried he may want to stop but ready to end things right then and there if needed. </p>
<p>“I don’t–I haven’t,” he began, his voice trailing off. Byleth cupped his face with her hands, her thumbs slowly tracing the apples of his cheeks. He buried his face in her neck. “I don’t want to disappoint you.” </p>
<p>Her heart ached at the self-doubt and insecurity in his voice. How could she convince him that he was more than enough for her? She stroked his hair affectionately, tightening the hold of her legs around him. “Let those worries go. I want to be with you.” She nudged his face upwards so that their eyes met. “Now take me.”</p>
<p>Byleth hissed at the feeling of being stretched as he entered her–her body’s way of reminding her that it had been a while. He paused, most likely concerned for her comfort and his own self-control, but she was too impatient for that. Locking her ankles behind his back, she pulled him further into her until she was sure she couldn’t draw him in any deeper. Dimitri groaned from above her.</p>
<p>“Goddess,” he choked out, taking a moment to orient himself before he began to move in and out of her, his feet planted firmly on the floor as he gripped her hips to keep her in place. From the way the wood was rubbing against her back, she was sure that the evidence of this encounter would be clear on her back tomorrow, but she didn’t care. </p>
<p>Byleth watched his face, the reverence clear on his features as he stared down at her, his gaze alternating between her face, her chest, and where their bodies were joined. Whenever his eye would meet hers, he would look away timidly in a way that made her stomach somersault. It somehow made what they were currently doing even more intimate. </p>
<p>As Dimitri slowed his pace, he lowered his face to hers for a clumsy kiss which she eagerly returned. His hands found her ass and gave it a squeeze, and she rewarded him with a moan and an upwards thrust of her lips, nearly crying out as her clit pressed <em>just right </em>against him. Her nails dug into the skin of his back, hard enough that she was sure to leave behind crescent moon marks to adorn the scars already there. </p>
<p>“Keep going,” she muttered quietly. <em>Keep fucking me</em>, she kept herself from saying aloud. Requiring no further urging, Dimitri hitched one leg over his shoulder and resumed his pace from before, holding onto her thigh with one hand while the other gripped her breast, probably more for his own enjoyment than hers.</p>
<p>The sounds of their lovemaking continued to fill the room as Dimitri kept moving in and out of her. That of his thighs hitting the desk, her back sliding along the table, skin slapping against skin, their combined grunts and panting. <em>How apocryphal,</em> she thought sinfully, <em>that the Archbishop’s chambers are only steps away.</em> </p>
<p>As pleasurable as the feeling of him inside her was, it wasn’t quite enough. Byleth snaked a hand between her legs to play with her clit, her pleasure increasing tenfold at the added stimulation. Dimitri watched her movements carefully, shivering when her fingers brushed against his cock mid-thrust. </p>
<p>Just when Byleth was thinking that she was impressed with his endurance considering his lack of experience, she felt his body begin to jolt against her, shuddering as his rhythm faltered. </p>
<p>“<em>Fuck, </em>Professor–” he barely managed to exclaim before pulling out in time to spill onto the floor. In the back of her mind, she dimly made a note that they would need to clean that up before they left. And that she’d need to overlook him failing to call her by her name–after all, he <em>had</em> been mid-orgasm at the time.</p>
<p>His breathing came out ragged as he found his bearings, his hands gripping the edge of the table so tightly his knuckles whitened. Byleth admired the flush running from his face all the way down his chest, her hand drawing soothing circles up and down his abdomen as he hovered above her. </p>
<p>As he regained his composure, his gaze roamed over her body, still hungry despite his release. Her eyes widened as one of his hands let go of the table and found its way between her legs. “Dimitri?” </p>
<p>“Let me do for you what you did for me,” he said simply, his voice hoarse as his tongue darted out to moisten his lips. Who would she be to deny his request? </p>
<p>It shouldn’t have surprised Byleth that Dimitri was still such a quick learner. Once she showed him a rhythm that she enjoyed, he was able to be left to his own devices as she allowed herself to relax and recline against the table. With his spare hand, he caressed the skin of her stomach and thighs, occasionally fondling one of her breasts and tweaking a nipple. When one of his movements hit her particularly well, her hands gripped the edge of the table and her legs stroked his side, gentle mewls slipping through her lips even as she tried to reign in her reactions, unused to being so vulnerable in front of another. Her eyes remained mostly closed, but whenever she sneaked a peek, she could see Dimitri staring at her intently, as if committing her face and her expressions to memory. </p>
<p>Eventually, she came with an uneven moan and a jerking of her hips, her fingers digging into Dimitri’s shoulders as she pulled him close for a sloppy kiss which took him off guard, but which he reciprocated nonetheless. As she recovered, he came to rest on top of her, his chin against her chest. They lay together in silence as they waited for their breathing to settle, Dimitri’s rapid heartbeat thundering against her skin. </p>
<p>Byleth traced her fingers along his hairline, brushing his hair off to the side, so she could get a better look at his face. He nuzzled his cheek against her hand and placed his lips to her palm, causing her stomach to flutter. She was suddenly overcome with a feeling of dread as she imagined them going their separate ways for the night. </p>
<p>He was staring at her intently, his expression one of contentedness mixed with apprehension. She could tell that he was struggling with something, some sentiment on the tip of his tongue. The unevenness of his voice betrayed his nerves as he spoke. “Byleth,” he was still testing out the word. “Byleth, I–”</p>
<p>Whatever he was planning to say to her went unspoken as she cut him off with another kiss. They had exchanged so many that night that the taste and the feel of him were becoming familiar. A shame it would be coming to an end soon, and she would have nothing but her memories to satisfy her going forward. “Tell me after the war, Dimitri.” <em>By then, you’ll have been reminded of your kingly duty, and we can both move on from what happened tonight.</em></p>
<p>Unaware of her internal conflict, Dimitri burrowed his face against her neck and placed a kiss against her collarbone, still seemingly coming down from his own post-coital high. “I swear to you that we will make it through this upcoming battle–<em>together</em>.” He looked up at her, his expression soft but at the same time determined. “Thank you for everything you have done for me. For all of us.”</p>
<p>“I can promise you I haven’t done this for anyone else,” she teased him, expecting him to fluster as she knew he was prone to do so easily. </p>
<p>And while there was some embarrassment evident on his features, it was underlined by something darker. “Good,” he said simply, the twinge of possessiveness sending a thrill right through her. It was unfortunate that the late hour meant they didn’t have the time to wait for his stamina to return for another round.  </p>
<p>With great reluctance, they disentangled and dressed, making sure as they exited into the corridor that there was no one lurking nearby. Dimitri insisted on walking her back to her room, despite her bringing up the possibility that them being seen together so late at night could cause a stir among the local rumor mill.</p>
<p>“Rumors be damned,” was all he said to that.</p>
<p>Fortunately, the monastery was even more deserted than when she had left her room. There was no sound coming from the Training Grounds or the Dining Hall, and the few guards that they passed paid them no mind. </p>
<p>They stood awkwardly outside her room when they reached the dormitory, Byleth unsure of how to part for the night given what had transpired between them. Dimitri was the first to break their silence as he took her hand and placed a gentle kiss along her knuckles, his fingers caressing hers briefly before letting go. “Goodnight, <em>my beloved</em>.”</p>
<p>As he turned to walk away, she realized she wasn’t quite ready to see him go. Emboldened, Byleth grabbed him by the collar, barely registering his surprised face before yanking him towards her for one last, needy kiss. <em>Rumors be damned </em>echoed in her ear.</p>
<p>“Goodnight, Dimitri,” she whispered against his ear as they separated. There was a disoriented look on his face, not dissimilar to a lovestruck teenager as he headed off into the night. </p>
<p>Once alone in her room, as she readied herself once again for bed, Byleth’s attention drifted unconsciously to her desk. Inside was housed one of her last mementos of her father, and the only remnant she had of a mother she had never met. </p>
<p><em>One day, I hope you’ll give this ring to someone you love as well as I love her, </em>her father’s words entered her mind.</p>
<p>Those were thoughts that would have to wait for after the war had ended. But for now, she needed to rest and prepare for battle. </p>
<p>Thankfully, this time sleep came quickly.</p><hr/>
<p>
Art commissioned by <a href="https://twitter.com/snazzypumpkin">SnazzyPumpkin</a>
</p>
<p>

</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Now that this is out of my system, my next couple of works will probably focus on Persona 5 and ShuMako once again, although I'll definitely be writing some more Dimileth at some point. This ship is just too good.</p>
<p>You can follow me on Twitter @xMarieBoheme, where I scream about my favorite ships and fandoms.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>